


Incomparable

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Memories, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: Snape shares what he thinks of, when he visits Lily’s graveside each Halloween.Originally Posted for HP Halloween 2016





	Incomparable

“What do you think of, when you go there every Halloween?”

  
Severus sighed and leaned back against his pillow. His reading glasses were perched high on his nose, and he pretended that the fog growing on the lenses was only from the change in position. Harry took the chance to lean against him, snuggling close. The space between the thin arm and chest felt like it was made for the young man, a thought that was never lost on either of them.

  
“I think, usually, that the damn groundskeepers never do their jobs. There are always leaves everywhere. Some of them are just as red and orange as her hair was. I think of the cup of tea I always take with me, and the pumpkin spice scone in my pocket that I always end up throwing to the birds. She would have loved them but –“

  
Harry waited patiently for Severus to finish, stroking his chest in the way that always made the tension fall away from his very bones.

  
“I think of you.”

  
Harry stopped stroking. “Me?”

  
Severus sighed. “I think of how much she loved you. And I wonder if how I feel about you even compares.”


End file.
